Awake My Soul
by Gina Jade
Summary: As Katara got older, she wondered when she'd have a child. Zutara. One-shot.


Katara always knew she'd have a child.

This moment was something that every woman would experience but it would always be in different ways. She listened to the stories of other Water Tribe mothers about how it hurt and nothing could compare to the amount of pain one would feel when bringing a life into the world but oh, it meant everything to go through it in order to feel the little life in her arms and see newborn eyes looking up at her in sweet innocence.

When asked by her mother what she would want to be when she grew up, at just four years old she'd answer confidently, "A mommy". Ever since she was thirteen Katara had dreamt of a little water girl playing through the snow with glowing blue eyes.

Even through her travels with the Gaang she still believed she'd have her own child to be proud of and to care for one day. The appearance just slightly changed to a little girl with wide grey eyes.

Those grey eyes continued to stay in her mind for years after the war and she expected to have her role as mother become a literal term very soon. But the world needed the Avatar and her dreams no longer depicted a child of air and water running gleefully through a temple.

She became used to the idea of caring for her niece and nephew. Of loving them with all her heart and teaching Sulaiya how to waterbend. She became used to her days in the Southern Water Tribe and being Sokka's right hand. She was used to thinking you could not love with your entire soul.

Katara once again viewed her child as a little girl with blue eyes, wondering when she would meet her.

At twenty four years of age, the waterbender stepped out of a metal ship to greet a sea breeze and the sound of tigergulls flying through the air. Looking ahead, she was surprised to see a figure in red with a shining topknot waiting patiently at the bottom for her.

"Hello, Katara. It's nice to see you again."

The master was overwhelmed by bright gold and his rough voice. "Hi, Zuko. I've missed you too."

Katara was not sure when things began to change. Throughout her six month stay in the Fire Nation, pleasant greetings between her and the Fire Lord morphed into small caresses and then into sweet kisses that left her breathless as he said goodnight.

And slowly but surely, her dreams involved a baby giggling fiercely with her bright gold eyes, urging her to follow down the hall.

At the time around her departure, she extended her stay because she wanted to and felt completely content in her decision.

As they lay in each other's arms at night, they would whisper names of children they would want to have together. They would tease one another over scenarios that their child would put them through. _I want them to have your eyes_ , he would say while burying his face into her neck. _No, let them have yours._

At twenty six years of age, Katara became Fire Lady and was learning what it was like to love with your soul.

Nine months later, she knew nothing could have made her ready for this moment. She remembered what the women of her Tribe told her and she tried to be calm as nursemaids were scurrying around her and supplying her with water to drink. She knew how much it was going to hurt and screamed through the pain as she tried with all her might to bring her golden eyed child into her world. She prayed to Yue and Agni for the pain to end and for her little girl to be with her soon.

Seven hours later, the pain and pressure stopped. She collapsed on the bed in relief and caught her breath. Katara heard her little girl's cries and tears came to her eyes.

"My Lady, you have given birth to a prince."

Her eyes went wide and she looked to the side as a nursemaid gestured to her baby wrapped in a red blanket.

 _A boy._

The newborn was crying loudly as he gasped for breath. To her, he looked so delicate and small as he was swallowed up by the material. Katara reached for him-her little boy-tears glistening in her eyes as the nursemaid deposited the prince into her arms.

He was beautiful. His face was scrunched up in anger at being taken from his safe haven within his mother and she marveled at his pink features, wondering just what his skin tone would settle into. Katara hesitantly brushed her fingers through his hair, noticing the amount he had. How could a baby have that much hair already?

A pale hand came into her vision and she looked up to see her husband staring at their child in awe. His fingers shook softly as he brushed a single fingertip down the newborn's cheek.

"Agni, Katara..."

She laughed behind her tears feeling like her heart could burst from the amount of love she was experiencing. Zuko looked at her with glee and she moved to place their little boy in his arms. Hesitantly, the Fire Lord held the prince with a look of complete concentration as he became accustomed to the boy's weight.

"My Lord, My Lady, we will need to continue to clean and dress the prince and help Lady Katara to become more comfortable."

"Yes, of course," Zuko said as he handed the child off to a nursemaid. He leaned over his wife and kissed her sweetly. "I'll be right out the door. Then we'll go to our rooms, okay?"

She was so tired. "Okay."

A short time after a calming bath and a change of clothes, the Fire Lady was brought to their rooms to recover. Zuko carried her bridal style to the bed and helped to seat her comfortably amongst the pillows. "Where's the baby?" She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"They're bringing him right now. The healers were just checking if he was healthy." Zuko pulled the covers up to her waist and smiled at her lovingly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm tired. I just want our baby."

A knock sounded at their door and Zuko rushed to open it. A guard and nursemaid was there with the prince in her arms. The child was quietly sleeping and the Fire Lord offered his thanks as he took him into his arms. Katara strained to see her little boy and was impatient as Zuko closed the door with his hip and walked over to the bed in what she felt was too slow of a pace.

Finally, her child was back in her arms. A few hours old and he seemed perfectly content and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Zuko slid into the bed as well, putting an arm around her and leaning in to see the child's face. Katara noticed he had divested himself of his outer robes while he made to get comfortable.

"What do you want to name him?"

The waterbender looked into her husband's eyes, feeling guilty. "I don't know...I was always thinking of girl names...I was so sure we'd have a girl..."

Zuko grinned and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "Luckily I was thinking of some even after you vetoed all my ideas."

She glared halfheartedly at him, prompting him to continue.

Leaning over her, Zuko looked down at their child, thinking. "What about Lee?"

She shook her head. "No, it doesn't sound right. Besides, that's your name, not his."

"Alright. Hiroaki?"

She scrunched her nose. "Too stuffy."

He chuckled. "Hmmm. Takero?"

Katara's eyes brightened. "That one. It fits perfectly especially with us as his parents."

She looked up from their baby-Takero-to see Zuko smiling fully with tenderness in his eyes.

"Crown Prince Takero of the Fire Nation. I like it," he said happily.

Katara grinned in delight and kissed her husband soundly on the lips. Her soul bursting with light and love.

After hours of gushing over their bundle of a prince, Katara was alone with Takero, rocking him in his cradle as Zuko was speaking with his council about the new addition to the royal family.

Leaning over him with love in her eyes, the Fire Lady watched as Takero yawned quietly and opened his eyes fully for the first time to stare evenly at his mother with a pair of bright gold eyes.

She smiled softly in relief. "At least I got something right."

* * *

I'M BACKKK.

This idea has been bugging me for a couple of weeks now and I haven't been able to study until I finished this.

Don't ask me what Sulaiya's (Su-lie-ya) name means. I made it up and it sounded cool. Lol.

Takero's name (which took me forever to find the meaning again because I wrote him years ago) means: Wolf of bravery/firmness.

Hiroaki means shining brightness

If you have read my drabble series, Rest in the Grass and Listen, Takero is Zuko and Katara's first born. If you would like to see his character traits, I have found a website that describes him perfectly. (YES ERIKA THIS IS MOSTLY FOR YOU) www dot namesdoor dot com slash names-like slash takero

I'll be updating some more as I go. Stay tuned for possibly more one-shots and more drabbles in the series!

-Gina


End file.
